Just Like Fire
by Literate Potato
Summary: Hermione feels guilty about the feelings she has for Charlie and receives a little help from a friend.


Hermione was perturbed, to say the least. Since fourth year she had been stupidly in love with Charlie Weasley and the three and a half years that had passed since had done nothing to quell those feelings. After the last battle, she had started dating Ron in an effort to replace her problematic feelings with acceptable affection for her best friend. Unfortunately, seven and a half months later, she found herself worse off than she was before, more in love with Charlie than ever before and feeling extremely guilty for leading Ron on.

They had just broken up recently on surprisingly good terms. He told her that he always knew she didn't have feelings for him and that truthfully, he still only cared for her as his best friend. As such, she was still invited to the Burrow for Christmas, which was in some ways a relief, but mainly it just weighed on her. She had been assigned to stay in Ginny's room, which is where she was sat alone on Christmas Eve morning, brooding and staring blankly out the window, when Ginny walked in.

'You okay there, 'Mione?' Her friend's question stirred her from her thoughts. She sighed deeply, shaking her head.

'I feel bloody awful, Gin.' With a concerned look on her face, the ginger walked over and sat next to her friend.

'What's wrong?'

'I've been in love with someone for a few years now and it's only continued to get worse. I dated Ron because I thought that if I could fall in love with him, those feelings would go away, but it's only made everything worse. Not only is it stronger than ever but I just led on my best friend for seven sodding months.' She buried her face in her hands, tightly clutching her hair in frustration.

'Oh, Hermione,' Ginny started rubbing her back soothingly. 'You didn't lead him on, he always knew. You did what was most logical, and that's the problem.' Hermione gave her a quizzical look. 'Logic works for logical things, like potions formulas, but there is nothing logical about feelings. Right now you are experiencing a problem that is beyond anyone's control, and even potions and magic can't help you. It's like a cold, you need to just let it run its course.' Hermione sighed. Ginny smiled gently in response. 'I know that's the last thing you want to hear, and yeah, it's bloody awful, but it's the truth.'

'Yeah, you're right, as always.' Ginny smirked. 'That's one of the things I admire most about you, is your blunt honesty.'

'Speaking of blunt honesty, who is it?' Hermione's insides turned to ice. She couldn't stop the tears welling up in her eyes, so she dipped her head to hide her face.

'I can't tell you.' She could _feel_ how taken aback and offended Ginny was. 'Believe me, if I could tell you, I would in a heartbeat but I just _can't_.' A sob slipped from her throat and Ginny hugged her, letting her cry on her shoulder. They stayed like that until Bill and Fleur arrived downstairs, the noisy greetings pulling them back to reality.

'You ready to go downstairs?' Hermione was tempted to insist on staying upstairs, but she wanted to see her friends. She nodded slowly.

'Yeah, just give me a minute to clean myself up.' Ginny smiled brightly, agreed, and went to greet her brother and sister in law. After more than a few minutes in the loo, Hermione was ready. Just as she was descending the stairs, however, Charlie waltzed in through the door. She froze, about six steps from the main floor and, unfortunately, it was as she was stuck there that his eyes met hers. Immediately, she ducked her head and hastened down the rest of the stairs, aiming to go hide in the pantry. Luckily, she escaped unnoticed and sighed in relief once she reached her destination unscathed.

After taking a minute to breathe and calm herself down, she left the cupboard. Upon entering the living room, Molly swept her into the conversation she was having with Ginny about different recipes and the menu she had prepared for Christmas dinner. Hermione was polite enough to pretend to care, but she was completely focused on her favorite Weasley. She was conscious enough to not just openly stare at him, but she couldn't help the short glances she cast his way every couple of minutes. It was most peculiar, the way her eyes gravitated toward him on their own accord. Molly had just finished discussing techniques for cooking broccoli and was launching into a riveting description of the best way to boil potatoes when Ginny interrupted, announcing that she had to talk to Hermione about something important. She dragged Hermione upstairs, into her room and shut the door, casting a silencing spell.

'Gin, what are you doing?' The redhead whirled around to face her, eyes blazing.

'It's Charlie.' Hermione lowered her head and nodded slowly. She was startled by Ginny's excited shriek. She looked at her ecstatic friend, completely bewildered.

'You're not mad?' Ginny scoffed and flicked her nose.

'No, 'Mione, I'm bloody thrilled. I was worried it was some Death Eater or something since I couldn't imagine what horrible situation would make you keep it secret from me. Now I get why you were so upset! I actually realized it about half an hour ago when you freaked out on the stairs.' Hermione blushed. 'But don't you see how amazing this is? Now that I know what's going on, I can help!' Hermione violently shook her head.

'No, Gin, you can't do or say anything. Everything's so insanely fragile right now that even the slightest breeze could destroy it.' Ginny looked confused. Hermione sighed. 'I've only ever spoken to him about six times. We met when I was fourteen and he was twenty two. He's my best mate's older brother. We're not friends or anything, really, just,' she gestured in a frustrated manner, 'long term acquaintances. If you're his "baby sister" and you're only a year younger than me, then what do you suppose he thinks of me? Not only am I basically a child to him, but your family as a whole have effectively adopted me as your sister. Even if he for some reason doesn't see me as a "little sister", there's still no way he'd ever go for me. I know he's your brother, but have you seen him? He's stunning, but also utterly brilliant and kind and gentle in a way that perfectly juxtaposes the roughness of his job and appearance. He's warm and he feels like curling up in a chair next to a roaring fire with a good book and a hot cup of tea while snowflakes drift by outside.' She was practically raving at this point, pacing the room and wildly gesturing in a state of agitation. 'He deserves a bloody seraph, not some plain, bookish swot who isn't really attractive at all and will talk his ears off about stuff no one cares about.' She finally took a breath having finished her rant.

'Two things. Firstly, wow. You really have it bad and I don't think I've ever heard such an incredible description of someone. Secondly, bollocks.'

'Excuse me?' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'I could spend all day going on about how bloody amazing and brilliant and beautiful and generous and kind you are but I don't think you'd listen, at least not when you're like this. You're not the old Hermione, who was still incredible by the way. You're now a strong, beautiful woman who is capable of most anything. I saw you glancing at him earlier, but I also saw him stealing looks at you, and not like he felt you looking at him and was checking, it was like he _wanted_ to look at you. Earlier, on the stairs, when you made eye contact, you immediately ducked and ran but he looked intrigued and like he wanted to go after you. Look, he's my brother and I know him, which is why I can help you. You need an outside party to give the necessary push or, at the very least, act as a life coach, personal cheerleader, and tactician.' She finished with a wink. Hermione nodded.

'Alright.' Ginny squealed and hugged her friend.

'Awesome! Now, you are going to go downstairs and talk to him, just a normal, casual conversation. Okay?' Hermione took a deep breath.

'Okay.'

Once more, she descended the staircase but this time she had Ginny with her and she didn't freeze. She spotted Charlie sitting alone, just staring at the dancing flames in the fireplace. Ginny nudged her and gave her a thumbs up and a grin. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, Hermione made her way over to the man of the hour. He looked up at her as she got closer.

'Mind if I join you?' He smiled at her.

'Go right ahead.' She wasn't quite sure what to say so she just sat with him and watched the fire for a moment.

'Fire is so beautiful. It's delicate and ferocious and wild and free.' She turned to look at him. 'Is that why you like dragons? Because they're like that?' He was surprised by her words, but nodded in agreement.

'They're stunning creatures and they're everything you just said. They can be docile or violent but they are always graceful.'

'I imagine it's the sort of grace that only comes with true freedom like that.' He raised his eyebrows, wondering where all of this was coming from.

'Yeah. You know, I've never heard such an accurate statement.' She blushed.

'What about you? Do you feel free?' He was floored. After a prolonged moment of silence, he finally answered.

'No. I want to be, and I think a lot of people think I am, but there's something that's holding me back and I don't know what it is. What about you?' She snorted a humorless laugh.

'Not even remotely close. Unlike you, however, I'm pretty sure I know what it is that's holding me back. Unfortunately, it's something that I can't get rid of and have no control over, like a virus.' If he didn't know what a virus was, he didn't comment on it.

'You'll find a way. Even if it really is something the great Hermione Granger can't control, I am certain you will find a way to manage it.' A light dusting of pink settled onto her cheeks.

'Thank you, that means a lot.' He grinned at her.

'Anytime.'

The silence that followed was comfortable and thick. It was the quietness that made her realize that most everyone had gone outside. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins were engaged in a snowball fight while Remus and Sirius cheered them on. Molly was in the kitchen preparing lunch and Arthur was talking to Bill and Fleur. Percy was reading in a chair.

'So you're working at the Ministry now, yeah?' Charlie's question pulled her back to reality.

'Yeah, I'm actually in the muggle department with your father. There is so much I want to do, but I had to choose a department, so I went with that since I feel it has a lot of potential to change the wizarding community for the better. Plus, with Remus as the new head of the magical creatures division, I feel that I can leave it to him and focus my efforts elsewhere.' He nodded in agreement.

'In what ways do you believe that the muggle department can help the wizarding world?'

'Education, technology, health, and we really should know what's going on in the muggle world since their politics do affect us as well. Education goes in a couple directions: there is the incorporation of some of their education system into our own and there is the education of the families of muggle-borns about the wizarding community. In terms of technology, there are a lot of things they have that we definitely could benefit from, like telephones. Regarding health, there are a number of diseases and injuries that can't be treated by magic.' He raised his eyebrows.

'Wow. I never really thought about it, but you're right. I think that if you were to improve curriculum about muggles, Dad could help you. I know he seems a bit over excited, but he really does know a lot about the subject, and I don't think you can, or should, do everything alone.'

'Yeah, I was actually planning to talk to him after the hols when we're back at work. I didn't want to bring work conversations to Molly's table.' He chuckled.

'Smart woman.'

Luckily for her, it was then that Mrs. Weasley poked her head outside to call everyone in for lunch, successfully diverting Charlie's attention so he didn't notice the blush blooming on her cheeks.

'Speak of the devil,' Hermione commented. The duo made their way to the table and soon were fully engaged in the lively conversation around them. As soon as Ginny's plate was clean, she pulled Hermione back to her room.

'So..?' Hermione chuckled at her friend's excitement.

'It was good. At first the conversation was weird, not awkward, just strange yet good. It was lovely.'

'That's awesome, 'Mione!' her ginger friend enthused. 'Care to tell me what you were talking about?' Hermione gave her a recap of her conversation, which made Ginny gasp.

'Bloody hell, Hermione!'

'I told you it was odd.'

'Well, yeah, but no, it's bloody incredible! You guys had a deep conversation, even if it was short. Do you realize how huge it is that he opened up to you like that?' Hermione shook her head. 'He's never really been honest like that to me or any of us since he doesn't want anyone to worry. I've asked him about stuff before, and that is pretty much his exact answer. This is such good news, it means that you're making incredible progress. Also, he was flirting with you! I'll support you in any way I can, but you clearly don't need my help.' Hermione snorted.

'I think I need all the help I can get.' Ginny sighed and squeezed her shoulder.

'Remember what I said earlier about you having no control over the situation you're in?' Hermione nodded. 'Well, I was wrong. You have no control over your feelings or his, but you do have control over what you do with those feelings. Right now, based on your earlier conversation, I think he has emerging feelings for you.' Hermione shook her head and opened her mouth to argue, but Ginny cut her off. 'Right now you at the very least have a very decent chance, so now it's up to you to... oh what's the word... ummm... cultivate! That's it, you need to cultivate those new feelings he almost definitely has and before you start arguing, remember that I am his sister and I know him well enough to recognize something of the sort.' Hermione sighed in resignation.

'Fine, I trust you.' Ginny beamed at her.

'Great! Now go back down there and look fetching.' Laughing, Hermione went to go follow her friend's advice. Retrieving a cup of tea from the kitchen, she returned to her spot by the fire. The flames were mesmerizing, and she found herself staring at them, losing herself in her thoughts until someone cleared their throat, redirecting her attention.

'Mind if I join you?' There was a glimmer of humor in Charlie's voice as he repeated her earlier words.

'Go right ahead,' she replied with a smirk. There was a brief pause before Charlie spoke.

'Earlier you said that there was something holding you back and that you know what it is. May I ask what it is and how you know that it's what's restraining you?' Her heart was pounding in her chest. She lowered her gaze to her lap and struggled momentarily with how to phrase her answer.

'It's something that has bothered me for years, and it has only gotten worse over time, like a malignant tumor. I know that it's what is holding me back because of how prominent it is in my life.' She furrowed her brow, contemplating her next words. 'It's something that has weaseled its way into every nook and cranny of my existence and taken up residence.' Shaking her head, she laughed lightly. 'I'm sorry, that doesn't answer your question and probably makes no sense.'

'No, that was a good answer.' She raised her head, meeting his eyes.

'You said that you don't know what's holding you back but do you have any ideas? Maybe we can narrow it down with process of elimination?' He laughed.

'Alright.' He took a deep breath. 'So it's definitely nothing related to my job because even the parts I'm not too keen on are just minor things that I get over really quickly. It's not my family since there aren't any issues regarding my relationships with them. Even the distance thing isn't a problem since I never miss any of them, probably thanks to Mum's constant letters. So I don't know, I'm generally happy with everything but there's just something that feels off.' Hermione hummed thoughtfully in response.

'If work and family are good then I'd have to say that it's either an issue you have with yourself or something along the lines of romance.' She was a tad surprised when he blushed.

'In that case it must be the latter since I'm part of the 1% who is completely comfortable with myself. It's just odd to think that apparently I'm just another sod who's incomplete without some girl.' Her eyes flashed in defiance.

'Don't say that.' The severity of her tone stunned him. 'Love is an incredibly powerful thing. Why do you think that it's at the core of fairy tales around the globe? Why else would it be at the epicenter of literature since the beginning of language? Plato, a great philosopher, believed so strongly in it that he said that humans originally had two of everything until Zeus split them in half, sentencing them to spend their lives wandering in search of their other half, because he had been fearful of their power. In Japan, there is the red string of fate because people couldn't explain the way that love bound people to each other. Just because it turns out you're one of the many people who feels lonely and wants to love and be loved does not in any way mean you are a sod.' He stared at her in a bit of a state of shock.

'I think I figured it out.' It was barely a whisper, but those words made her heart race.

'Oh, really?' She somehow kept her voice steady.

'Yeah.'

'What is it, then?'

'You.' His eyes pierced hers and she felt as though her heart had imploded.

'You know how earlier you asked me what was holding me back and I gave you that really weird and vague answer?' He nodded. 'Well, that thing was not really a thing, rather it was... you.' His face brightened at the news. 'You see, I've kind of been in love with you since fourth year and I thought it would get better but it didn't and I dated Ron because I thought I could develop feelings for him to replace the ones I had for you but somehow it just made everything worse and I'm sorry, I'm rambling.'

'Don't be, you're just fine. Honestly, I think I felt a similar pull toward you and just forcibly kept myself in denial since you were so young. In retrospect, it's been creeping up on me for a while but unlike you I never acknowledged it. Rather, I never did until just now when it hit me like a tonne of bricks while you were so passionately arguing about the legitimacy of love.' She blushed.

'So now...?' Her question hung in the air with her uncertainty.

'I think now would be a lovely time to ask you to be my girlfriend.' She beamed at him.

'Well, if you're asking, then my answer is that nothing would make me happier.' He grinned.

'So it's official?'

'Yeah, it's official.'

They sealed it with a kiss. As soon as their lips met, cheers erupted around them and everyone heard Ginny yell, 'Happy fucking Christmas!' They pulled apart, blushing and laughing. Turning to her partner, Hermione ducked her head and whispered in his ear, 'Happy fucking Christmas indeed.'


End file.
